


Seducing A Cinnamon Roll

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blushing, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Shame, Teaching, Virginity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: There is one week left until Videl marries Gohan, and so far he's been the perfect gentleman... a little too perfect. He still hasn't made a move on her, and she starts to worry that maybe the Half Saiyan just isn't interested in sex. She quickly discovers that isn't true, he's just got some hangups holding him back, and she sets out on a mission to bring him out of his shell. Little does she know what is lurking beneath the surface...
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, continuing on with my weird burst of motivation to write, I finally finished the first chapter of my only Hanvi story I've ever started on. I began this one way back before Covid hit, and when my motivation tanked it sat getting dusty in my google drive. I could see this having a few chapters, maybe about four, and hopefully I get them out in a decent time, as long as this strange burst of inspiration keeps happening. Thanks for waiting for me, guys.
> 
> EBK

When Videl was a young teen her father had developed a habit of bringing home strange women late at night. It wasn't difficult; he was  _ the _ Mr.Satan afterall, and there was always a woman willing to ride his fame, among other things. She never blamed him for it; her mother had left years before, and he sacrificed years of dating to make her feel comfortable when she was young. In recent years she'd come to understand he was overrated as a fighter, but he was a good father.

The only downside to these one-night-stands was the morning following them. Mr.Satan had a personal standard (though Videl wasn't sure where it came from) that if he brought a woman home overnight, he owed her breakfast in the morning. More weekends than not a teenage Videl had found herself sitting at an awkward breakfast table across from her father and an unknown woman who he was trying very hard to convince her was a work acquaintance. At least he tried.

Today, she had decided she was nostalgic for those strange women. It would have been significantly less weird than sitting across from Majin Buu every morning.

"Mr. Satan!" Buu chirped in his falsetto voice. "Buu have more bacon?"

"Sure thing, Buddy," he called from the stove where he was tipping another helping of pancakes onto a plate. "Sweetheart, you want more bacon?"

"No thanks, Dad," Videl said, smiling weakly.

"How about more pancakes? I just finished another stack."

"I'm full," she swore.

"Aw," Mr.Satan grinned, coming to drop another plate in front of Buu. "Someone's worried about fitting into her wedding dress. Don't worry, we could always let it out."

Videl snorted. "Shouldn't you worry about fitting your old suit?"

Mr.Satan threw his head back and laughed. "Are you kidding? I have the body of a twenty year old."

Buu looked around suspiciously. "Where?"

Before Mr.Satan could answer, there was a knock on the back door. Videl turned as it eased open, and Gohan popped his head in, smiling at her. It  _ still _ made her heart jump up to her throat. A year ago, after the world had gone back to normal and Majin Buu had come to stay, she and Gohan had become nearly inseparable. Sometimes they spent their time as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl, but more often than not they were just themselves. Yet no matter how often she saw him, she felt as excited to see him now as she had the day she saw him on the lookout and knew he'd lived.

They'd expected the adults in their lives to be nervous about their courtship, but the opposite was true. Only a week after they started dating they Sons had invited Videl and her father to dinner. Gohan's father had a mouth full of steak when he innocently asked why Gohan hadn't married her yet.

Gohan choked so hard she had to hit him on the back. To their shock, Chichi and Mr.Satan seemed to agree. Apparently Gohan's parents got engaged during a martial arts tournament after seeing each other for the first time in years, and were married not long after. Her father had married her mother after knowing her only a month, and he didn't seem to understand that it may have been a contributing factor in their rocky relationship. At any rate, all of their parents seemed to think they were going to jump directly into marriage. 

They didn't. They never ruled it out of course, but they both wanted to do this right. Gohan would come over to see her nearly everyday. They went to dinners, picnics, dances, all of the cliche things high schoolers were supposed to do when they dated, but they knew this was more serious than any of their friends could understand. They graduated together, and neither spoke about what was coming next. Finally, three months ago, everyone's prediction had come true. She'd taken a walk with him around his family's property, and he'd proposed next to a lake. The general response from their family and friends had been 'well  _ duh _ , but when?'

Gohan had offered to make it a long engagement, but frankly she was tired of waiting to start their life together… among other things. Now there was only a week left until their honeymoon-- uh,  _ wedding _ , she reminded herself. Just a week until their  _ wedding _ .

Mr.Satan smiled broadly, holding a welcoming hand up to Gohan. "Good morning! If it isn't my favorite son-in-law--"

"Not yet, Dad," Videl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, whatever," he laughed. "As far as I'm concerned, you're married. Want some pancakes, Gohan?"

"Sure," he said, taking a seat next to her. That made her snort; she'd come to learn a lot about Saiyans, and she knew now that they never turned down offered food. The sound made him glance at her and he beamed again. His hand gently took hers under the table, and her heart sped up. Videl blushed. She always felt silly when something so innocent made her body react so strongly.

"So what are you two up to today?" Her father asked.

Gohan chewed quickly so he could answer, but she piped up instead. "Table arrangements. We have to go over the community hall and decide where to put everyone not in the wedding party."

"Buu?" The being asked.

Videl smiled nervously. "Uh, we put you close to dad towards the front. We figured you'd entertain each other."

"I just hope the dinner goes well," Gohan said, a little quietly. Videl squeezed his hand. He'd admitted to her that he was feeling guilty about how much all of this was going to  _ cost,  _ and his family could eat a lot. Gohan's family had never had much money; they always had food and essentials, but they lived very modestly. 

Videl never really thought about money; they had far more than they needed. She kept telling him not to worry about; he was practically rich  _ now _ . Dad would buy anything for her, and he'd extended that to Gohan almost immediately.

"Well," Mr.Satan announced after Gohan finished eating, "I think we'll go out today, Buu." He grinned conspiratorially at the two teens and winked. "We'll be gone a  _ long _ time. You two love birds don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"We won't, Dad," Videl smiled grimly, wishing she was lying.

A year. He had been saying he loved her for a year, and they had barely even  _ kissed _ .

He kissed her hello and he kissed her goodbye. Sometimes she even got a sweet, drawn out kiss while he wrapped his arms around her. But he'd never made even the slightest move beyond that.

She assumed at first Gohan was just being respectful. He was just trying to go slow in the beginning, right? Well, a few weeks of dating had turned into a few  _ months _ , months of kissing an incredibly sexy, muscled alien with nothing to show for it. Was he a teenage boy in love or not? 

As their wedding drew closer, her frustration mounted. What was he  _ waiting _ for? She had assumed marriage was his goal after months of no touching had passed, but why wait? They were committed, their families were on board, all that was left was the actual walk down the aisle.

Then another thought had occurred to her; the only dark spot on her happy engagement that she desperately wanted to resolve. Maybe, she thought, Gohan wasn't interested in sex.

It would make sense. The way she'd heard his parent's friends joke around, his father didn't care much for intimacy. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing, or something about his bloodline, or maybe just as an individual he didn't care for the idea. The point was, what if he wasn't being respectful? What if he just didn't want her?

She'd marry him anyway, she'd decided. Even if she had to ride a vibrator the rest of her life, Gohan was worth it. But gods, she just wanted to  _ know _ . Did he ever think of her late at night the way she did of him? Was he waiting for their wedding night with butterflies in his stomach and need everywhere else? She had to know.

"What do you think, Videl?" Gohan asked, snapping her out of her stupor.

Videl blinked, realizing they were alone in the kitchen now and Gohan had tried to ask her something. She blushed. "Uh, sorry. Can you repeat the question? My mind was wandering."

He laughed. "I just asked if you wanted to go visit Piccolo this morning."

"Sure. Yeah," she smiled weakly. "I'd love to."

He reached out and pushed a bit of her hair to the side, and gods even that much contact set her heart racing. He cast a guilty look around the empty kitchen, then darted forward to give her a chaste peck on the lips. He smiled at her like he'd just gotten away with something, and she decided enough was enough.

Videl reached her hand out and guided his mouth back to hers. They kissed again, deeper, slower. She felt his confusion at first, and then his hesitation. She didn't back away, instead leaning forward and keeping him in the kiss. He wasn't resisting at least, his lips moved with hers.

One of his hands came to rest against her shoulder, but she could think of about a dozen other places she'd rather have it. Then it happened. His gentle hand turned rougher and slid into her hair, pulling her out of her chair and onto his waist while a deep grunt sounded in his throat. His kiss was harder, hungrier. She was pressed against his lap, his other hand holding her thigh. Then it wandered down, down...

He wanted her. Thank the gods, for one moment she knew without a doubt that Gohan  _ wanted _ her.

It was over as quickly as it began. Suddenly she was back in her seat, and Gohan had scooted away so fast she hadn't even seen the movement. He was blushing furiously, and she heard him try to clear his throat. "I… uh," he struggled. "I'm… sorry."

She blinked. "Don't be sorry."

"Sometimes it's just so difficult, I…"

She walked over to him and caught his hand. "What's difficult, Gohan?"

He snatched his hand back like her skin burned him. "Maybe I should go… we could see Piccolo another time."

"No!" Videl said quickly, reaching to touch his shoulders. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

He said nothing. She could feel the tension in his muscles, and knew if it wasn't her holding him here he would have darted away.

"Gohan," she said again, laying a hand against his cheek. "It's  _ me _ . You can tell me."

His eyes, full of regret, finally went to her face. "I love you, Videl."

"I love you, too, Silly," she smiled.

"So I'd never… disrespect you like that."

She blinked. "What? Disrespect? We were just kissing."

"No, we weren't," he said. His voice was low, and the deep rumble ran straight down her spine. "That wasn't just kissing, Videl. I was… I wanted…"

"Sex?" She asked, smiling.

He winced.

"Gohan, you've got to be kidding me. You're an adult now. We're getting  _ married _ . We're in love. Wanting to have sex with me isn't  _ disrespectful _ ," she laughed.

"You're so much more than that to me. I  _ swear _ ," he said, looking like he was pleading for his life.

The look was enough to throw her off. How could Gohan think that wanting his fiance was shameful? The answer came almost immediately, and she let out a sigh. Goku had been dead since his son was young, after all, and he'd have gone through puberty without him. "Gohan, did your mother tell you about sex?"

He nodded. "Yes. She explained it all to me a few years after the Cell Games."

"I  _ really _ like your Mom, I swear, but… you'd better tell me how she explained it to you."

"Oh," he shifted uncomfortably. "Okay. She told me that since I was about to be a young man I might start to get… urges to do things. She told me it was like anger in fighting--"

"Like  _ anger _ ?" Videl scoffed.

"Yeah. Because my heart beats faster and I get shaky and hot and… I was already learning how to control my strength, it made sense to control both at the same time. She said the urges could make people do disgusting things, and that...s-sex was for married couples to do quietly when they wanted to make children. She said that when I fell in love I had to be careful because it would make the urges worse, but that if I really cared for the girl I would never disrespect her by giving in to--"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Gohan," Videl said, shaking her head. "I think Chichi meant well, but she's got you all mixed up. Sex isn't  _ dirty _ . You're supposed to want me," she slid her hand down his chest, "like I want you."

His eyes went wide. "You… you have urges too?"

"Of course I do," she said. "Most people do. It's  _ natural _ . It's just a way to express love," she carefully let her hand fall a little lower until she was tracing his hip bone. "And most people don't wait until they're married…  _ we _ don't have to wait. We're here all alone…" 

Gohan's eyes were half closed, all of his attention on the movement of her hand. She got bolder, stepping forward and capturing him in another kiss. His hands ghosted against her sides, and then suddenly he was gone again, far across the kitchen. 

"I can't," he said, sounding devastated to deny her anything. "I'm sorry. It's too much. I won't be able to stop."

She bit back her response of 'then  _ don't _ stop' and just nodded. "Okay. I wouldn't force you into anything, Gohan. If you want to wait for our wedding night and be all gentle and conservative about it then… we will."

He took a deep breath and nodded, moving again towards the door. "Shall we go see Piccolo?"

"Sure, let me grab my bag from upstairs," she said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She turned to head up to her room, but she heard him speak again.

"Videl," he said quietly, already turned away from her toward the door. "I want you to know I… I think about you that way. A lot."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," he confessed quietly, like he was admitting to stealing from a collection bin. "Sometimes I look at you, and I can't help but want to... you're all I can think about some nights."

She didn't move closer to him, afraid any advancing would scare him off again, but if he was willing to say more she desperately wanted to hear it. "What do you do when you think about me, Gohan?"

He was quiet for a moment, and she saw his grip on the door frame tighten. "I try to be good, but I can't help myself sometimes. I train to try and distract my body, but I can't can't calm down, so I start to… and I imagine it's you. T-touching me."

Before she could respond he was outside the door, muttering something over his shoudler about waiting for her in the yard. The door frame held deep indents now where his fingers had been.

Videl stared after her fiance, feeling like she knew so much more about him than she had the day before. Gohan wanted sex, but thought he had to deny his desires because of a twisted education that left him thinking his needs were bad. He thought about her at night. He touched himself, wishing they could be together…

Her jaw set, and she felt her old friend Stubbornness settle in her heart. If he just wanted to wait it'd be different, but he genuinely thought he was wrong for feeling lust. Even after they were married she couldn't see that getting much better; he'd still be ashamed of himself for his body's needs. This, she would not put up with. Gohan was such a good man, such a good partner, he  _ deserved _ to feel pleasure with the love of his life.

And she'd convince him so.

It might just take some work.

\--------------------------

Gohan's frantic heart slowed down once they reached Piccolo's home in the lookout. Videl didn't mention anything more about their conversation that morning, and he was immensely grateful for that. Just the thought of what he'd said, the acts he'd admitted to, was enough to make him blush a deep red and feel like he was going to be ridiculed at any moment. How would the world react if they knew he was so disgusting?

_ Never again _ , he convinced himself. He'd never again give in to touching his body just because he couldn't stop thinking about Videl. She deserved better than to be thought of in such a dirty way, and now that he had confessed he needed to change his behavior. He was just happy that she still seemed to want to marry him anyway. If he'd driven her away it would have devastated him.

After they spent the morning with Piccolo they headed to the reception hall, helping to coordinate who would be sitting where. Most of their family and friends got along, but there were some specific issues they wanted to avoid. For example they knew Saiyans should be closest to the food tables, Buu needed to be close to Mr. Satan, and Master Roshi needed to be at a table with  _ no _ women.

By the time they were done it was already evening. They flew to a small bistro just south of her home, and he stammered out a thank you when she insisted on buying both of them a filling dinner. He flew home with her, giving her their usual parting kiss, short and sweet, before he finally headed back towards his home. When he walked through the front door of his home he'd been able to put the whole embarrassing mess aside. 

He found his family at the dinner table, digging into piles of pork and noodles his mother had made. She smiled at him, offering up a plate stacked with food.

"You're just in time, Gohan, I've been saving you a plate from these ravenous Saiyans."

Gohan set a hand on his stomach. "Thanks Mom, but I don't even know if I could eat anymore, I had a huge dinner with Videl."

"I'll eat it!" His father and brother said simultaneously, reaching for the plate Chichi was holding out of their grasp.

"Well, maybe I could eat a little…" Gohan said, quickly taking the empty chair. "How'd Goten do training today, Dad?"

Goku grinned around his mouthful of pork, taking a moment to ruffle Goten's hair. "He did great. He reminds me of you when we trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he's even younger. I bet he passes us in no time."

Goten beamed proudly at that, and Gohan was happy for him. He got to spend some time with Dad now that he was back, but he'd been careful to make sure Goten got him the majority of the time. They had a lot of years to make up for.

"How is Videl?" Chichi asked.

"She's great," Gohan said, "we wrapped up the seating charts."

"Perfect," Chichi nodded. "There's still so much to do. Goku, after dinner I need you to put on your old suit so I can alter it. You're bigger than you used to be."

"Mmhmm," Goku mumbled around dinner.

"And she looks just beautiful in my mother's dress," Chichi said, a hand over her heart. "Wait until you see it Gohan, it'll take your breath away."

Chichi continued to make last minute plans as he finished up dinner, and after a quick shower he was headed to bed. The next day they were going to go to all of the vendors and finalize arrangements, and he wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Just as Gohan was heading into his room his phone buzzed. He smiled to see her name, assuming she was just texting him goodnight.

_ Hey, I went shopping with some friends tonight. _

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed while he texted back.

_ Did you find anything you liked? _

_ Yes, a shirt, but I think it might be too small. _

He was just about to suggest she bring it to his mother and see if it could be altered to her size, and then the picture came through. Videl had taken a picture in a full length mirror. Her shirt  _ was _ short, and since she had her arms raised in the picture he could see, just below the hem of, the bare swell of the underside of her breasts.

His physical reaction was immediate, and he had no chance to fight against it. He felt the struggle he'd grown all too used to recently surge back to the forefront, and he couldn't bring himself to drag his eyes away from the screen. Surely she hadn't realized she was so exposed, or she wouldn't have sent it. He waited a few minutes for her to send a request for him to delete it, but it never came. Finally he responded.

_ It's very nice, but yeah, short. I bet Mom would add to it. _

Another picture came through. Videl was lying on her bed, smiling up at him, but the shirt was gone. Her bare breasts were on full display, a wicked gleam in her eye.

His mouth went dry, and he felt his erection throb angrily below the covers. He didn't know what to say. Why would she send him something like this? She texted before he could.

_ I think about you, too, when I'm in bed. _

The question burned on his tongue, and after a few minutes of self debating he sent it.

_ What do you think about? _

_ I think about your hands all over me. I think about the times we've trained when you didn't have a shirt on, and try to imagine what the rest of you looks like. Are you hard? _

He gulped, typing back with shaky hands.

_ Yes. _

His phone rang.

It made him jump, a jolt of guilt running through him, but he saw her name on his screen. He slowly held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

He heard a soft gasp, but she didn't answer.

"Videl?"

"I'm here, Gohan. I’m touching myself."

"You...I don't…"

"I've wanted you all day, and now I'm  _ soaking _ wet. I'm naked on my bed, and I'm stroking my clit. It's so sensitive when I get like this."

He couldn't speak, but he felt like his breathing was so loud his family might hear it.

"Will you touch yourself for me, Gohan?"

His hand slid down, fiddling with the hem of his pajama pants.

"Will you?" She asked again.

"Y-yes," he breathed. He tugged the fabric down, exposing his thick member, a drop of precum already having wet a spot against his boxers.

"Do it, Gohan. Stroke yourself for me."

He wrapped an unpracticed hand around himself and slowly started to move it, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

"That's it, Honey, I love you. I've got two fingers in my wet pussy now. Do you want to see?"

"Yes," he said immediately, too engrossed to deny it.

Another picture came through. Videl had her legs open, two fingers buried in her wet entrance, spreading herself open for him.

"I want you inside me so bad, Gohan. What do you want, Baby? Tell me."

His hand moved faster, bolder. "I… I want to touch you, everywhere. I want to…"

"Come on, My Love, keep going."

"I want to suck on your breast," he admitted quietly. "I want to taste you… there, where your fingers are. I want to put myself inside..."

"I bet your cock is so big," Videl said. "Do you want to cum inside my tight little virgin pussy? Mmm, I feel so good. How do you feel?"

"Good," he said, starting to thrust up into his hand. "Ahhh… I, I shouldn't be--"

"Yes you should, Gohan, keep going. I'm laying in my bed, wishing you were here with me, fucking me with that big cock. I'm gonna cum soon, do you want me to say your name?"

"Yes," he shivered, feeling his body starting to tense.

"Mmm, Gohan!" she moaned in ecstacy. "Are you going to cum too?"

He didn't answer, but his labored breathing told her what she needed to know.

"That's it, My Love, pretend you're inside of me. Fill me up with that hot--"

Gohan let out a strangled cry as he released, eyes rolling back as his semen splattered against his shirt. He could hear Videl still speaking quietly in his ear, coaxing him down, somehow not disgusted with him, telling him it was okay.

"Thanks, Gohan, I needed that. You can keep the pictures if you want. I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight."

The phone went dead, and he was just left lying there in his own mess. He stared at his phone, unsure exactly what had happened, but sure of something else.

He wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on his door. "Gohan, are you awake yet?"

Gohan woke up, unsure why he wasn't under his covers. He glanced down, realizing his pajama pants were still down, his own cum dried against his shirt. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately after talking to Videl.

The door started to open.

He was much faster than his mother, gently but quickly shutting the door before she could see him. "Yes, sorry, just now, I'm changing."

"Oh, good morning," she said from the other side of the door. "I think you're running a bit late, Dear, Videl is here."

He glanced at the clock; he was supposed to be at her house at nine, and it was already nine-thirty. "Right, I forgot to set my alarm last night. I'll clean myself up and be right out, thanks Mom."

Gohan slipped into the small washroom attached to his room, splashing cold water to calm his burning face. He pulled off his shirt and fixed his pants, trying to figure out his situation. He could manage this. So he was a little late, unusual but no big deal, no one knew what he had been doing the night before. Videl was probably as ashamed of what happened last night as he was, she hopefully wouldn't bring it up. He stepped back into his room to grab clothes from his dresser and froze. Videl sat on his desk, waiting patiently.

"V-videl… hi."

She chuckled, holding a finger up to her lips. "Shh, I told your mom I was going to wait out by the lake and then snuck in through your window."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I thought maybe you could use some help getting started today." She held up his phone he had discarded on the bed. "I tried to call you this morning, I think your phone was dead."

"Yes I forgot to… I didn't charge it last night."

She jumped down from the desk and approached him, and for a split second he was afraid. Why should he be afraid? This was his fiance, soon to be his wife, and he had nothing to worry about. None of his logic helped.

"I think you fell asleep really fast last night, then."

"Yes, I did," he said, looking down.

She put a hand on his arm, and he flinched slightly. She frowned, touching the side of his face. "Hey, look at me."

He did. Seeing her again, so close to him he couldn't help but bring to mind the pictures he'd seen the night before. Now that he knew what she looked like without clothes on it made it all the more difficult not to try to see her that way again.

"We didn't do anything wrong last night."

He grimaced.

She pulled him into a gentle kiss and he quickly lost himself. Her soft lips, the scent of her hair in a halo around him, the way her small but powerful arm looped around his neck… it was hard to remember anything else existed in the world when Videl kissed him. She finally broke away and he laid his forehead against hers.

"I meant it," she whispered. "You  _ deserved _ to feel good last night, Gohan." He became suddenly aware of how she was pressed against him, and his eyes slid down between them. Her button-down shirt was low-cut, nothing scandalous, but pulled down a bit further because it was trapped between them. "I think you slept so hard because you finally satisfied a need." She saw where he was looking and smirked. "Do you want to see?"

He gulped, not answering.

She took a half-step back, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He watched, entranced, unable to look away. She hadn't worn an undershirt today, and now only the lacy fabric of her bra covered her from his gaze. She pulled the cups down, baring herself for him, and his hands flexed tightly into fists. She was still so close to him, still breathing his air and surrounding him with her presence. She took his hand, moving it so slowly, like she was trying to not spook an animal. His fingers grazed the silken smooth skin of her breast and he let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. She let go of his hand, but he didn't move it.

He slid his fingers across her nipple, and goosebumps appeared across her chest. He explored, cupping her in his palm while his thumb circled around the pebbling tip--

Another knock at the door. He gasped quietly, backing up several feet.

"Gohan, don't leave Videl waiting outside so long, it's ungentlemanly," Chichi called, sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry!" Gohan called, apologizing for more than tardiness. "I'm sorry. I'll be right there."

Videl closed her shirt, winking at him as she quietly slipped back out of his window. Gohan quickly changed, getting ready for their appointments for the day, but he couldn't shake the feeling of nervous excitement coursing through his core.

\--------------

_ Baby steps, Videl, _ she told herself.  _ Baby steps. _

When Gohan had come out to meet her to go and confirm their vendors, he was acting like they hadn't seen each other that morning. He kissed her good morning and said he missed her, taking her hand as they flew together towards the first appointment on their list. It took her a little while to convince herself she hadn't just imagined everything.

But then there were the looks. They were sitting in the small office of a sweet woman, confirming their flower order and making sure she had her final check. The florist turned around for a moment to look through her files and find a catalogue she'd shown them once before, and Videl glanced at Gohan. To her surprise she found him already staring at her. His eyes were almost angry, giving her an intense stare as though she was performing some amazing task instead of just sitting in her chair. When he saw her catch him he looked away immediately, smiling and taking her hand to kiss it gently. By the time the florist turned back around the moment had passed. She set her jaw, and slowly started to form another plan.

They visited the caterer, the company providing their chairs and tables, and the elaborate decorator Bulma had referred them to. The ceremony and reception themselves were going to take place right next to each other in a wide field at Mt. Pauzo, not far from Gohan's childhood home. Gohan and his father and brother had personally mowed down the long grass a few days before, cleaning the area of any debris and trimming back some trees so there was plenty of room for the ceremony and tables for the meal afterwards.

Eventually the day wore on to the afternoon, and they got to cross their last appointment off of their list. Gohan smelled at the air as they stepped out of the building, stomach rumbling as usual. 

"Shall we get something to eat?" He asked.

"Actually I've just remembered I need a few last minute things before next week from the mall. Would you like to come with me? We could swing by the food court first."

"Sure," he smiled. "I'll follow after you."

Videl led him to a mall a short way out of Satan City, and they went straight for the food court. They had a quick dinner, and Gohan started to follow her from store to store. She grabbed some perfume from a department store and a few extra bridesmaids gifts for her bachelorette party in a few days, mostly pretending there was a reason to be here other than her actual goal. She needed something to keep his attention off of their surroundings...

"Hey, let's swing by the bookstore," she said, pulling him down a particular hallway.

He grinned, suddenly walking faster than her. She watched his face light up and got caught up in it for a moment; seeing him genuinely excited about things always made her happy.  _ Which is why I'm doing this,  _ she reminded herself.  _ So Gohan can feel comfortable with a physical relationship… and also he's beautiful and I'm horny… _

Gohan spent a little while browsing through the shelves, quickly narrowing it down to a text on what people  _ thought _ was the story of the Cell Games and a fictional book he'd read a few times before. He held them both up, and she watched him chew on his lip with indecision a moment before she decided to remind him of a crucial detail.

"Gohan, you're rich."

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up. "What?"

"Honey, buy them both."

"Oh," he mumbled, "that's not really necessary…"

She took both of the books from him, walking purposefully toward the cash register.

"I don't need to buy two new books, Videl, we've already spent so much of your dad's money for the wedding…"

"It's not just Dad's money," she reminded him. "Remember, he set us up our own account, and we've got a home just waiting for us to move in. He's always told me to buy anything I wanted, I've just never been very materialistic. Let me spoil you a little, please?"

He stood awkwardly while she bought the books and handed them to him, stuttering out a "thank you" while he admired the cover of one of them. "Ready to head back?"

"I've got one more stop, why don't you go ahead and look through your books, it'll only take me a few minutes."

"Sure," he smiled, following behind her while he flipped open the history book and started to read through the introduction.  _ Perfect _ .

Videl boldly headed straight for the boutique; it looked pretty innocent on the outside with windows full of dresses and handbags. Gohan barely glanced up as they went in, flipping the page and starting to talk excitedly.

"There's a whole chapter in here about my father," Gohan said excitedly. "They never mention him by name, but it's definitely him. 'An unknown fighter with blonde hair, well versed in illusionary ring magic that The Champ saw through easily'." Gohan chuckled.

She laughed with him, secretly drawing him with her to the back of the store. She browsed quickly on a rack, picking something out and hurrying towards the dressingroom at the back of the store. She glanced around, glad to see they were mostly alone back here. It wasn't private, but she could show herself off without being too embarrassed.

"Just a second, Gohan, I'm going to try this on," she said, slipping behind the curtain.

Gohan must have looked up from his book and suddenly realized that he was standing directly among racks and racks of lingerie, because she suddenly heard him gasp and drop his book. "V-videl? I...I think I'll wait outside…"

"Oh, no, please stay," she said. "I need your help."

"My help?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, taking her time. "I'm buying something for our honeymoon, I have to see if you like it. Why don't you just sit down and help me decide what looks good?"

"O...kay," he said slowly.

She took a breath to steady herself; this was her first time in lingerie, and she was nervous enough on her own. The small purple teddy she had slipped on was only one part of the outfit she'd planned to give Gohan a treat. She quietly clicked the watch on her wrist, taking only one part of her costume before she opened the curtain. She felt silly, but she knew he'd like what he saw.

Gohan's breath audibly caught in his throat. Videl stood in a fairly modest outfit, as far as lingerie went. The dark silk left her midriff and long legs exposed, leaving a generous gap for cleavage. On her head, she wore the complete helmet of her Saiyagirl suit.

After a long moment, she started to feel self-conscious. Maybe this  _ was _ too silly. She thought a fantasy might help to bring him out a little more. He  _ was _ a man after all, this should be the part where he drooled over her, right? "What… what do you think, Gohan?"

He blinked, smiling at her. "You're beautiful. As usual."

She felt the heat stinging her cheeks. There he was again, never saying what she thought he would.

Still, when she went to purchase the teddy and Gohan stood up, she noticed he placed his books over a very specific area.

\-------------------

Gohan was sitting at his desk, quietly flipping through one the books he'd picked up at the mall. It had been good so far; it was incredibly biased toward his soon-to-be father-in-law, but he'd expected that. He'd never minded that people thought Mr. Satan had killed Cell. If the world knew what a big part his family had played in the Cell Games then they would have had to deal with media and questions and fame, and that was the last thing he wanted.

But as interesting as the book was, Gohan wasn't actually reading it. He was busy, obsessing over the way Videl had looked earlier that afternoon.

He wasn't lying, the first thought he'd had when he saw her in that outfit was that she was beautiful. It was all the thoughts that followed after that he was trying to understand.

He wasn't blind. Videl was clearly on a mission. Texting him the night before, sneaking in this morning, taking him to watch her try on vulgar clothing… Was she teasing him? Showing him what he couldn't and shouldn't have? That didn't sound like her. She'd let him touch her…

He stretched his hand out. Even now, hours later, he imagined his fingers were still on fire where he'd caressed her breast. For the hundredth time today he fought against his body's reaction, flexing his hand as if he could quench the flame.

Videl seemed to want him to… but  _ why _ ? He'd worked so hard to make sure he treated her with the utmost respect, trying never to see her that way, the way he was supposed to do. Well, the way his mother had told him he was supposed to do.

_ Maybe Mom was wrong? _

"Gohan, did ya' hear me?"

Gohan jumped, looking over to his open door. "Oh, hey Dad. No, sorry, what?"

Goku smiled. "That must be a really good book if ya' didn't hear me coming."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"I'll take your word for it," Goku laughed. "Your Mom and me are going to bed. She asked me to remind you to get some sleep because… you need ta' shower in the morning?"

He smiled. "No, it's our wedding shower tomorrow. It means we're having a big party at Bulma's for people to give us house warming things for our new place."

"Oh," Goku nodded. "We didn't do that part. We didn't do a lot of this stuff, actually," he mused. "Or maybe Chichi did and I didn't know about it. But the whole thing happened real fast, we put out the fire in the Ox King's castle and then we were living here in my Grandpa's old hut in a couple days. Man, I didn't know anything about being married, but I did okay. You'll do a great job, Gohan."

"Thanks," Gohan smiled weakly.

"Goodnight," Goku said, about to head off to bed.

"Hey, Dad?" Gohan asked, gritting his teeth. He needed help, and he'd already talked to his mother once.

"Yeah?"

Gohan pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him and lowering his voice. "Could I… ask you a really terrible question?"

"Sure, Gohan, what do ya' want to know?"

He glanced down, not able to look his father in the eye. "When you and Mom were… before you got married, did you guys…?"

He stared blankly back at his son, clearly not understanding.

"Did you…" he took a deep breath. "Do dirty things?"

"Like fighting? Yeah, ya' know, Chichi was a really good fighter back then, I bet if she trained a little--"

"Did you have sex?" Gohan blurted out before he could change his mind.

Goku cut off. "Oh. No, we did that on our wedding night."

Gohan sighed. "I thought so. Mom told me about being respectful when you were dead. She said sex is only to make babies, and I shouldn't think about perverted things, especially when I'm in love. I'll just tell Videl that we have to wait and do it the right way in our marriage bed."

Goku frowned, looking back at the door like he thought his wife might be listening. "Uh, Son, I think you better sit down."

Gohan sat down on the side of his bed, and Goku sat at his desk chair. "What's wrong?"

"I love your Mom," Goku said. "In fact, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even know what sex  _ was _ ."

Gohan grimaced.

"No, really, she had ta' show me  _ everything _ when we got married. She taught me the names for things and showed me what felt good--"

" _ I get it _ , Dad."

"Right. But we didn't have sex just to make you. We had sex  _ all the time _ back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was great. We were on the bed, the table, the couch, the--"

"Please stop making me hate this house," Gohan said, covering his face.

"Hey, at least you're moving out soon," Goku laughed apologetically. "My point is, it wasn't dirty. We loved each other and we knew if we had a baby we would love it and take care of it. Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda didn't know that was what made babies at first, but when she told me she was makin' you I figured it out."

"But… but Mom said that--"

"Chichi likes sex too, Gohan. We don't so it as much anymore, but… hey you were gone a long time today, and your brother was at school--"

"Oh  _ gods _ , Dad, I don't want to know that!"

"I think your Mom was just scared about you growin' up," Goku said, ignoring the protest. "I think you and Videl should do whatever you want to… whenever you want to." He winked.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," Goku said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We both better get to sleep or Mom will start yelling."

"Goodnight," Gohan said, watching his father disappear down the hall. Could what he was saying really be true? Could everything he thought he knew for sure about love and sex be incorrect?

He shut off his light and crawled into bed, intending to think about things a while longer. Twenty minutes later, he heard a slight tapping begin at his window. 

He knew her power level instantly, sliding open the window to find her waiting for him with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"Hey," Videl said, quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. "I didn't want to sneak through your window when you might be sleeping. Can I come in?"

"Uh, no," he said, taking a deep breath.

She looked a bit surprised. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I can head back home if--"

"No, Im happy to see you," Gohan said, slipping through the window, "it's just too dangerous here, my parents or Goten might hear us. Let's go somewhere else."

Videl grinned. "Sure. I have an idea. The house Dad bought for us is just sitting empty until we move in, and I have the key."

"Okay, let's talk there," he nodded, closing the window behind him.

Her smirk faltered as they took to the air. "Oh, we need to talk? I was hoping maybe we could just kiss for a while and--"

"I don't really mean talk," Gohan admitted. "I mean… I don't know what I mean. But I'm ready to try."


	3. Chapter 3

The home that Videl's father had bought for them was in the city, but it still managed to maintain a secluded air. It was massive compared to Gohan's current home, but smaller than Videl was used to. She didn't mind; Gohan seemed to like cozy places, and she'd never been someone who was obsessed with extra space.

They touched down just outside of the door. They'd both been here once before, her father had given them a tour, but they'd never been here alone. Her hands shook slightly as she unlocked the doors. Gohan hadn't spoken since they left his house.

_ Ready to try.  _ What had Gohan meant by that? Did he want to have sex now? This was what she'd wanted, her end goal, so why was she so nervous? Her inexperience was suddenly very prominent. Did he have expectations? What if it wasn't as good as either of them thought it was? Would he want to stay with her if it was disappointing?

They stepped inside. The whole place was still mostly empty, with only appliances and some bits of furniture in place, ready for them to decorate as they liked. She knew their bed was here as well, put together in what would be their bedroom, but without any sheets on it yet. A reminder that they were 'early'.

Gohan sat down on their new couch, rubbing his hands together absently. She sat down next to him, not sure what to say. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay, he spoke.

"I talked to Dad tonight," he said nervously. "He thinks… Mom was wrong about sex. That it's not that dirty. That it's okay for us to… do what we want to do. Do you feel that way too?"

She nodded, placing a hand on his knee. "Yeah, I do, Gohan. You're the only person I want, ever, so I don't see what's so wrong about us loving each other."

He nodded. "I'm willing to… try. But if I hurt you, you have to stop me."

"Hurt me?" She asked, tilting her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to be careful all the time, every day. I could rip my books if I wasn't gentle with them. If I hugged my mother too hard I'd break her spine. I learned to repress my urges at the same time that I learned to control my power so I don't know how it's going to be if I'm… distracted…"

"I'm not made of glass, Gohan," Videl winked, scooting a little closer.

"Just promise you'll stop me if I hurt you?"

"I promise," she said, touching his thigh.

He looked at her hand, and he gulped. His eyes darted across her body.

"Don't hold back, Gohan," she encouraged. "Tell me what you want."

"I want…" he struggled, "I want you to take your shirt off again."

She giggled. Gohan was definitely a breast man, she'd learned that much the last few days. She unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it off, wasting no time in undoing her bra and tossing that aside too. Gohan stared at her, making no move to go further, but clearly enjoying the view. She slowly moved into his lap, capturing him in a deep kiss.

Gohan was still tense, but her kiss melted some of it away. She felt his hands touch the bare skin of her back, just getting used to the feel of her, and then he eased them around, moving to cup her breasts. His thumbs glided across her nipples as he squeezed just a bit harder, just touching them.

She leaned into his touch, enjoying the new intimacy. It wasn't that she didn't like the way his hands felt, but she could tell Gohan  _ really _ liked this. His breathing, when they parted their lips for just a moment, was getting more ragged. His hands got a bit bolder, working her breasts beneath his palms.

She kissed to his ear, whispering into it. "Whatever you want, Gohan. Do whatever you want."

He moved suddenly, flipping her so that she was laying against the couch. He moved over her, pausing for only a moment, and then captured her nipple in his mouth. Videl gasped; she'd never felt his lips anywhere except for hers, and she felt a shiver of lust radiate down her body. Gohan moaned against her skin, licking and sucking against her bud as if he'd wanted to taste it all along. He moved to her other nipple, still massaging her breasts with his large hands.

She let out a whimper, wrapping her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. "That feels great, Gohan."

He broke away to look up at her in surprise. "It does?"

She was slightly taken aback by that. Didn't he know? The fact that he didn't was somehow so Gohan, so sweet, and she smiled at him. That meant he wasn't touching and tasting her because he thought 'that's how people do it', he just genuinely wanted to taste her so bad that he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, Gohan, I love your mouth. You're making me really wet."

His eyes got a bit darker. "Is that what that smell is?"

"Smell?" She asked self-consciously.

"No, it's nice," he said quickly, running a hand down her side. "I love the way you smell. Your scent is just getting so strong and… it's really nice."

She was blushing. "Maybe. Could be."

"I really…" he trailed off, squeezing her breasts between his hands again. "I really like these. I've tried not to stare. Remember when we went to the beach with our families? You wore a small yellow bathing suit and they… looked very nice. I… looked a few times when you weren't paying attention." He said it like it was a terrible confession.

She laughed. "Gohan, I wore a bikini to the beach with my boyfriend. I  _ wanted _ you to see them. I bought that bikini like two days before just for you."

He smirked, and such a dirty look seemed so out of place on his innocent face that it made her heart skip a beat. "You've wanted this for a while, haven't you?"

"I always want you, Gohan," she said.

He went back to kissing at her chest, sighing contentedly. His hands slipped lower, and she felt him stall when he reached the hem of her pants. He looked up at her.

"Whatever you want, Gohan.  _ Everything _ you want. Don't stop."

He leaned back and pulled off her pants, leaving her small white panties on. He took the time to look her up and down, and she saw his nostrils flare. "Your smell is even stronger," he muttered, and she saw him reach down to adjust himself. Her eyes went wide when she saw the huge bulge in his pants. "I can… touch everywhere? Kiss you everywhere?"

She nodded, expecting him to go straight to her core. He didn't. He leaned forward to kiss her again, then started to move down her neck, slowly worshipping every inch of her skin. He kissed across her collarbones, along her arms, to each of her fingers. He made it down to her breasts when he got distracted, pausing to bury his face in them again, and she gently tapped his shoulder.

"You know, I want to see too," she teased, looking at his still fully intact clothing. "You could at least take your shirt off."

He turned a bit red, but leaned back on his knees to pull his shirt off. He had it up over his face when Videl seized her opportunity, leaning forward and undoing his pants. She boldly reached in and stroked him once through his boxers.

Gohan jumped in surprise, but laughed as he threw his shirt to the side. He helped her pull his pants off and he threw them to the floor. "What was that?"

"What, I can't do whatever _ I _ want?" She teased him.

He chuckled, kissing her again before he returned to his crusade, kissing at her ribs and down her stomach. "You're so perfect, Videl. I want…" he paused, not finishing the thought.

"You can say it, Gohan," she whispered, running her hands through his hair. "I won't be offended. I want to hear."

"I want to… be inside of you. That picture you sent the other night made me want to see..." he trailed off, pausing when he reached the hem of her panties. He didn't look up at her, taking a deep breath. After a moment to gather his courage, he pushed the flimsy material to the side, baring her core. He stared at her a long moment, so long she started to feel nervous. Did he not like what he saw? Was she built wrong in some way?

Gohan lurched forward, burying his tongue in her wet folds.

Videl let out a cry, arching back against the couch. Gohan wasn't subtle about this; his tongue was  _ attacking _ , slipping up against her cilt and then diving back into her, tasting her shamelessly while he rumbled low in his throat.

"Tastes so good," he muttered against her skin.

Her hands tangled in her hair. "Please…"

He looked up. "Huh? What do you want me to do?"

"Put something inside," she said, looking down at him.

He placed a finger against her entrance and slowly pushed it in. She moaned, spasming once at the sweet intrusion. Just his finger was much bigger than hers ever had been, and he was so much deeper. He pulled it out slowly starting a steady rhythm inside. Her walls spasmed around him once, and she heard him gulp. 

"You're so soft inside," Gohan said, and she heard him gaining confidence. "I'm thinking how good it's going to feel when I… put myself in here."

Videl could barely pay attention. His tongue slipped back to her clit, manipulating the swollen nub under it's wet touch. Instinctively, it seemed, he pushed a second finger in.

Videl moaned out loud, the pleasure growing sweeter and sweeter. He was nothing if not persistent, never slowing or relenting as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Again she got the impression that this wasn't just to make her feel good; his face was buried between her legs because he wanted so badly to be there. She meant to warn him, but her orgasm crashed over her unexpectedly, and she felt herself spasming hard around his fingers.

Gohan paused when he felt the movement, eyebrows drawing together. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Videl panted against the cushions, pushing her hair back from her face. "No," she said through heavy breaths, "you made me cum. That was Incredible."

Gohan looked shy again, an absurd look on a face still coated with her juices. "So that's how girls… finish?" 

She nodded, sitting up. "Your turn."

He looked unsure. "You don't have to, Videl. I mostly just wanted to touch you, we could wait if you wanted--"

She leaned forward and grasped him through his boxers again, and he went silent. "It doesn't feel like you want to wait, Gohan. Come on, Sweetheart, tell me what you really want me to do."

It took him a moment. "I want you to… touch me."

She grinned, pushing him so he was laying against the other side of the couch. She boldly tugged his boxers down, throwing them to the side to take in the full sight of him.

_ Finally. _

Just like she'd always thought, Gohan was sculpted like a god. His taut muscles, often hidden in modest clothing, were finally bared for her to drink in. A deep 'v' below his abs led enticingly to his thick erection. A bead of precum had gathered at his tip; he was so ready for her, and she knew immediately where he'd be finishing.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit, I don't have condoms. Do you?"

"What's a condom?" He asked.

She blinked. "Uh… you know, protection?"

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

_ Oh _ . Chichi had only explained sex as a way to make babies to him. He didn't know safe sex was an  _ option _ . He thought they were going to do it raw and take a chance on…

_ So what if I got pregnant?  _ She thought.  _ This is Gohan, we'll be married soon, and he doesn't seem nervous at all to take the chance _ . She shrugged. "Nevermind. We're good."

She decided to start out slow like he had, trailing her nails down his torso. Gohan shivered under her touch, watching her closely. She ghosted her finger along his erection, and he closed his eyes.

"I like that…"

She gripped him, for the first time nervous about his size. She'd assumed he would be big and had been excited for it, but now that she was actually faced with it the thought of taking all of him inside of her made her second guess her previous desires. She eased her hand up his length, and he made an excited sound in his throat.

Videl leaned forward, running her wet tongue across his hot head.

Gohan gasped, fingers moving to grip the couch instead of her. She lowered her mouth around his tip, sliding down to try and take as much into her mouth as she could. Gohan moaned, biting his lip. She ran her hands along his body, admiring the strength she found there, caressing him to remind him how loved he was. She sucked rhythmically, massaging the base with her hand. She ran her tongue along his length, tasting the precum and just getting used to his body for the first time.

"M-more," Gohan gasped out. "Please, more."

More? She didn't know how to do more than what she was doing. Unless he meant…

She looked up at him. His eyes were dark, his face so full of want and lust that she barely recognized it. Was he ready for--

He answered the question by grabbing her, easily drawing her up to his waist so that she was hovering just over his tip. He didn't force her down, he just left her there, his tip bobbing against her entrance. He wanted her to make this move, she realized. It was one last shred of uncertainty, making him wonder if she wanted it as badly as he did.

She grasped his base to guide him inside, and began to sink down onto the tip of his throbbing cock.

" _ Fuck _ ."

Videl's eyes went wide. She had never heard Gohan swear, even once. His hands came to her thighs and she thought for a moment he was going to push her down onto the rest of him, but he didn't. He stilled his hands on her hips, breathing shallowly through clenched teeth. Waiting.

She took a few inches at a time, feeling pain only once. Her hips finally touched his, leaving him entirely sheathed in her wet heat. She stayed flush with him for a minute, easing up along his length and starting a gentle movement. He kept his eyes closed, mouth hanging open wordlessly.

When his voice came, it was rough, a strange mockery of his normal voice. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore," she assured him.

He moved so fast, and suddenly she was the one laying on the couch, legs in the air, with him still buried inside of her. His eyes were open, but they weren't dark anymore. They were light, far too light for him. The eyes of a Saiyan too close to going Super. He drew back and thrust into her hard, immediately starting a relentless pace.

Videl grabbed at his shoulders for purchase, trying to wrap her legs around his waist.  _ Yes _ . He was so deep inside, hitting every nerve she'd ever wanted. Gohan grunted in time to his thrusts, one hand traveling up to cup her breast. He dived forward and took her nipple in his mouth again, rougher, tugging at it slightly with his teeth.

"Gohan!" She cried out, tangling her fingers in his wild hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

He panted against her skin. "Love… love you… love your  _ body… _ so good, Videl. Want to cum inside you..."

She felt a jolt deep inside, like a vibration, and couldn't place it at first. It felt  _ good _ , whatever it was. It came again and again, and suddenly she felt the buzz of electricity along his back as well.

"G-gohan," she struggled to get out, "be careful, you're going to--"

He went Super Saiyan suddenly, still pounding into her. She was afraid it would hurt or sting or burn her, but it was electrifying. It was like his skin being flush against hers had pushed her ki up as well, and she could feel a ghost of his real power shooting through her skin. She came hard, fingers digging into Gohan's back and she screamed out her release.

He didn't pause, faster and faster and deeper and  _ more,  _ and then suddenly he froze. Gohan gasped,and she felt him emptying deep inside. His hair faded down to normal, and his head fell against her neck, trying to catch his breath.

The loud room was now quiet. He was still inside, growing softer as he panted against her. She gently wrapped her legs and arms around him, petting the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Love?"

Gohan leaned back to face her, a frown of worry on his face. "I'm sorry, Videl. I don't know why I powered up. Did I hurt you?"

"No," she assured him, kissing at his face. "I'm fine, Gohan. We're both fine. You let loose and the world didn't end."

He smiled goofily. "That was fun. You're so beautiful, Videl. Everywhere."

She pulled him in for a kiss.

They fell asleep on the couch. She laid against Gohan's broad chest, sometimes asleep and sometimes dancing towards consciousness. When she closed her eyes, she could see it. All around this house they would make their life together, and that life would include a Gohan who seemed to very much enjoy sex. 

No one ever knew that their wedding night was not their first night together in their home.


End file.
